My kind of complicated
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: Edith confides in Martha about Anthony and she agrees to help her. A short story based around 3.1 and 3.2.
1. Chapter 1

**My kind of complicated**

**Edith confides in Martha about Anthony and she agrees to help her. A short story based around 3.1 and 3.2.**

**Chapter 1**

"Grandmama, may I talk to you?" Edith asked nervously.

"Of course Edith," they went to Martha's room. Martha dismissed her maid to go and get to know the servants.

They sat and Martha sent for some tea; it was brought.

"Well, it's about what you said when you arrived and we were outside but I didn't want to say anything because Mary & Papa were there. The fact is that there _is _someone who is very special to me but it's kind of complicated."

"I like complicated," Martha said, "and it can't be as complicated as Sybil and the chauffeur surely."

"Well it's not a class difference problem because he's a baronet."

"Do tell me about him, Edith dear and let me decide if it's my idea of complicated or not."

"Well, his name is Sir Anthony Strallan and he's the dearest kindest most honourable man I have ever met. He's also gorgeous; he's tall and blonde with these most amazing blue eyes; the kind you can drown in."

"I don't see any complication so far," Martha frowned," he sounds lovely."

"Well he's a widower, his wife died in childbirth some years ago and the baby died too but that isn't a problem; Papa respects that people who have been widowed do go on and remarry. The problem, well as far as Papa and Granny see it anyway because it doesn't bother me, is that he's of a similar age to my Papa and also he can't use his right arm because he was injured in the war. He lacks confidence too but when I'm with him nothing else matters."

"It sounds like good old fashioned English prejudice my dear; fear of what falls outside the remit of so called normal, not that I believe such a thing as normal exists."

"That's what I think too," Edith's eyes shone brightly, "Anthony is also incredibly intelligent; we talk about music, books, poetry and current affairs; no one here bothers what I'm interested in but Anthony does, he noticed what I wear and he noticed that I did something different with my hair the other night. He makes me laugh but never at him. He makes me feel like I matter and he did something good the other night. We had some old friends around for dinner; one of them used to be keen on Sybil years ago and he put something in Tom's drink which made him appear really drunk although he wasn't. Anthony exposed him and made him admit to what he had done and I was really proud of him. But no one even thanked him but if it had been Matthew's drink got spiked then Anthony would have had my Papa's eternal gratitude. I have always felt like I don't matter and that my parents expect me to remain a spinster and take care of them in their old age but that isn't what I want Grandmama, it really isn't. If I have to take care of anyone in their old age I want it to be Anthony but he said he couldn't do that to someone as young or as lovely as me."

"He sure does sound like a lovely man, Edith; just the kind that would suit you well. I should like to meet him before I decide how best I can help you."

"He's coming for dinner tonight so I will introduce you then. Papa doesn't dislike him but they aren't bosom pals either but I don't think Granny likes him."

"What does your mother think?"

"She likes him. Mary thinks he's boring and annoys me by calling him poor old Strallan but Mary would not know intellectual conversation if it bit her."

"You're right about that, Edith but it's what you think that matters. I ought to think about getting ready for dinner but come to my room later as I will know how I can help when I have met the man but I think you can leave your father and grandmother to me."

"Thank you, grandmamma," Edith whispered as she took her leave with hope in her heart.

Martha chose her moment carefully, waiting until Robert was occupied with Matthew and Violet sparring with Isobel about her latest good cause. She crossed the room.

"Edith, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course," Edith swallowed," Grandmama this is Sir Anthony Strallan, one of our neighbours, Sir Anthony this is my grandmother, Martha Levinson."

Anthony took Martha's hand in his good one and kissed it with a flourish.

"Edith has told me a lot about you," Martha said.

"All good things I hope," Anthony smiled.

"Well I don't know anything bad," Edith said.

"You seem to manage very well in spite of your injury," Martha said

"It's a case of having to, Mrs Levinson," he smiled sadly, "you would have laughed at my first feeble attempts to shave, write and eat left handed. I did not want to be completely helpless and I know I am lucky for some young men came home missing limbs and others did not come home at all."

"Well you seem to have adapted well, Sir Anthony,"

"Thank you, Mrs Levinson."

Carson came to announce that dinner was served and so they went into the dining room.

Edith sat next to Anthony and she really wished that everyone else would disappear. Anthony was wearing a blue shirt that really accentuated the blue of his eyes and Edith wished she could drown in them. She really wanted to be alone with him.

Martha was aware that Edith's interaction with Anthony had not escaped Violet's notice and she made up her mind that she would be alert. She liked Anthony and sensed that he and Edith would be good together and Martha Levinson determined that she would not let English prejudices stand in the way of her granddaughter's happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: In this chapter Martha overhears Violet's "Tell him to end it; it will be more effective than if we try." comment and takes action.**

Dinner was over and Edith was talking to Anthony in the library; she stood close enough to rest her hand on his injured one and she felt close to him. He looked so heart stopping gorgeous in that blue shirt and she really wanted to tell him so but didn't dare. When she had kissed him on the cheek the other night; the night Larry Grey had drugged Tom's drink, she had felt shivers run through her and wondered what it would be like if Anthony kissed her properly, hard enough to take her breath away. Edith had no doubt he was the kind of man whose kisses would make a woman go weak at the knees because he was so tall strong and highly desirable. Neither of them realised at that time that Martha was about to go in to fight their corner.

Martha was still in the dining room; she noticed Violet and Robert in what she termed an "unholy huddle" and her ears pricked up. Martha Levinson prided herself on her sharp hearing but never would it be as useful as this evening although she did not yet realise it.

"Must we keep encouraging this Strallan nonsense Robert?" Violet asked.

"To be fair I don't think it's coming from him," Robert replied.

"Well, tell him to end it; it will be more effective than if we try."

Martha was shocked; how could they do that? Didn't they realise they were toying with Edith's feelings and jeopardising her future happiness? Martha had talked to them both together for only a short time and already she knew that Edith would never find happiness with anyone else while Anthony drew breath. Had they forgotten that so many of the younger men they might consider a more "suitable" match had been killed either in the war or due to the Spanish Flu?

"This might seem very 'American' of me, "Martha made quote marks, "but have you actually thought of talking to Edith about this, about him, and how she might feel?"

"This is nothing to do with you," Robert said.

""I happen to disagree," Martha folded her arms across her chest, "the only reason that you want to keep Edith from him is because you want her to be the reliable spinster daughter to take care of you and Cora in your old age; not only is that downright selfish but it is not what she would want. Did you stop being happy with Cora when you turned fifty, Robert? No of course you didn't because there is no age limit on happiness. He seems a very decent honourable man and where will you find her a more suitable match when so many young men are six feet down?"

"This really is nothing to do with you," Violet said.

But Martha dug her heels in.

"Edith is my granddaughter as well and I want her to be happy. How can you not like a man because of his age? That smacks of your English prejudice. The man is injured true, I can't get away from that, but in case you hadn't noticed he manages better with one hand than most men do with two and I highlight that young footman as an example; he would cope better with ten thumbs. In case you hadn't noticed we have been through a war and a Spanish flu pandemic as result of both most young men are dead and she would not want them anyway. Sir Anthony makes her happy. That would not be a bit of jealousy would it, Robert; since you did not engage yourself against Kaiser Bill? Sir Anthony was injured in the service of his King and country; I thought that was part of the tradition you are so desperate to uphold yet you do a man down because he can't use his right arm. That reeks of the worst kind of hypocrisy and I will not let you do it; I will not let you send him away."

Martha went o the door.

"Where are you going, I didn't think Americans walked out in the middle of a fight?" Violet said.

"To be forewarned is to be forearmed," Martha smiled sweetly.

She left.

"She's gone to tell them hasn't she?" Robert said.

"It's of no matter; Strallan won't stand up for himself will he?" Violet replied, "give her time and then we will go up there."

Edith was holding Anthony's hand and looking into his eyes.

"_God, I love you," she thought, "You mean everything to me, Anthony my darling."_

Martha came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but there are things you need to hear," she said.

Anthony sat down and Edith stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Mrs Levinson?" Anthony asked.

Martha took a deep breath and told them what she had overheard and what she had said in their defence.

Edith turned pale and began to cry. Anthony got up and put his good arm around her, drawing her closer to his warm muscular body. Edith felt herself tremble violently.

"Why don't they want me to be happy, Grandmama?" she sobbed, "If Mary wanted Anthony then I guarantee his age and injury suddenly would not be a problem. Well, I don't want to be looking after my parents in their old age."

"We're not beaten yet, Edith," Martha soothed.

Anthony's face was white and his good hand was shaking. Edith could feel the heat rising from him and realised that he was angry.

"It's alright Edith, my lovely," he whispered, "I wasn't sure until now but if you should be looking after anyone in their old age then by god I want it to be me."

He drew her close to him and she trembled; she had never been that close to a man before and the intensity of her emotions both frightened and excited her.

"How dare they!"" he seethed, "Mrs Levinson, how dare they presume to think Edith and I don't know our own minds? I love your granddaughter and by god I will be with her even if we have to run away to make that possible. It's not the way I would have wanted to do it but if that is what it must come to then so be it."

"Oh Anthony, I love you too," Edith breathed "I love you so much,"

"I hope it won't have to be that way," Martha said, "But they haven't come right on my heels because I dare to believe I have given them something to think about but I'm glad it has shaken you enough to declare your feelings, Sir Anthony."

"They treat Edith like she's nothing and I am sick of that; she is worth so much more and she has given me back my life. She would be the centre of my world and never second best."

"Hold onto that rage and passion, Sir Anthony, you may well need it sooner than you think," Martha said "My granddaughter needs and deserves a real man like you. So what if you're injured? You manage better one handed than most men do with two. Heaven knows where Carson found that idiot footman who served us at dinner; he could not have done a worse job with ten thumbs."

Martha went to the library door and looked out, her gaze sweeping the corridor for her son-in-law and his mother.

"No sign of them yet but when they come I want you to kiss her. Anthony. Let them see what's between you; let them feel what they're up against. I have every confidence you could make Edith weak at the knees with just the right look."

"I don't want to just look at Edith anymore," Anthony said, with a tremor in his voice, "if you will keep look out, Mrs Levinson, I am sure Edith would not mind if I got some practise in,"

"That's the spirit!" Martha said

He bent his head and kissed Edith so hard it took her breath away and she trembled violently in his embrace. She slipped her arms around him and held him tight. He seemed to sense her fear of falling and tightened his arm around her. His mouth explored hers and moved to her throat and jaw before moving back to her mouth. He felt electric shocks run down his back and his hairs stood on end as he kissed her. Her pulse raced.

"Anthony," she breathed; her voice thick with emotion.

Robert and Violet walked along the corridor and Martha made a gesture.

Anthony kissed Edith again and she really thought she would faint.

They walked in and stopped short.

"Well, I guess it's time for round two," Martha said sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robert's first instinct was to stride into the room and forcefully and physically separate Edith from Anthony but Martha's expression dampened his enthusiasm for such an action.

"My goodness, who would have thought he was capable of such passion?" Violet said a little too loudly.

"Not bad for an old injured man eh Lady Grantham?" Anthony said, "I am still a man in the way that counts."

"So I see," Martha said; winking at Anthony for she had noticed his arousal.

Anthony did not release his hold on Edith; if anything he held her more tightly. At that moment Edith caught herself wishing he was taking her for his own and they had been caught _in flagrante _in her bed. She flushed at such unladylike thoughts, As for Anthony any doubts he may ever have had that she would want to share his bed had dissolved into nothing the moment their lips had touched. He remembered what Martha had said about holding onto his rage and passion but at that moment all he could think of was Edith and how much he loved and wanted her.

"Well Robert," Martha said, "How could you be so callous as to want to put an end to such heartfelt passion? I for one would never speak to either of you again were you to dash their dreams to pieces on the altar of paternal expectation and convention."

"Well if you ask me that would be a good reason to put an end to it," Violet said "To never have to speak to you again would be wonderful in my book."

Cora had appeared at the door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Cora my dear, I was just giving Violet and Robert some friendly advice," Martha said, "advice that Edith and Anthony are both adults and Edith is more than old enough to know and fight for what she wants and as you can see, she wants Anthony."

"I told you it wouldn't work Robert," Cora said, "Can't you see how natural they look together? I have never seen Edith look so happy. Alright so maybe Anthony is older than what we would want but he can't do anything about that. Having fought and been injured for his country and lost the wife he loved I would say he had more right than anyone to happiness."

"Thank you, Lady Grantham," Anthony said, "I know you were probably hoping Edith would remain unmarried in order to look after you and lord Grantham in your old age but surely you want more than that for her. I don't need a nursemaid; alright so I need help to bathe and dress but I can do pretty much everything else myself. When Mrs Levinson told us that Robert and Violet intended to get me to break things up it stirred me into action and made me realise just how much Edith means to me. She has given me my life back and restored my self belief and pride I want Edith to take care of me in my old age and since she makes me feel like a man twenty years younger that could be a good few years off yet. Dr Clarkson says I am in good health other than the injury. I can take care of and provide for your daughter, Lord Grantham, and I would not let her become a stranger to Downton but she would never be second best to me."

"Is this really what you want Edith?" Robert asked.

Edith was stunned; it was very rare that her opinion was ever asked of anything at Downton including in matters related directly to her.

"Yes Papa, it is. Anthony loves me and I love him so much. I would not find happiness with anyone else while he walks this earth so you had better get used to the idea. He is everything I could ever want in a husband and life companion."

"Lord save us," Violet muttered.

"Mama, you will not interfere," Cora said sharply, "Sybil is happy and so is Mary so now it's Edith's turn and I for one will be glad to have Sir Anthony as a son-in-law."

"This is one war you can never hope to win Violet," Martha said, her expression jubilant.

"Alright," Violet held up her hands, "I surrender!"

"Good," Martha said.

Robert walked over to Edith and Anthony and held out his hand. Anthony removed his arm from around Edith and shook Robert's hand with his left.

"I think you have more than won your right to marry my daughter, Anthony," he said, "I ask that you will forgive me all my stubbornness for it is far from easy for a man to acknowledge that his daughter is grown up and loves another man besides him but in the end when a man can let his daughters go is when he truly grows up himself."

"Of course Lord Grantham," Anthony said, "if you permit me I should like to ask Edith a question right now."

"Of course,"

Anthony dropped to the floor on one knee and took Edith's hand.

"Lady Edith Crawley, you have given me back my life. I love you with all my heart so would be greatly privileged if you would consent to be my wife?"

"A thousand times yes my darling," Edith gasped

"I love happy endings," Martha said, "that are definitely my kind of complicated."


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cora, Robert and Violet left the library in order to give Edith and Anthony some privacy. Martha was the last to leave after she hugged them both.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Mrs Levinson," Anthony breathed, "I could never have done that without your help."

"You grossly underestimated yourself, Sir Anthony," Martha said, "you just needed a bit of help to bring all those feelings to the surface."

"Will you be my Matron of honour Grandmama?" Edith asked, "I can't think of anyone I would rather have by my side on my wedding day."

"Of course I will, Edith dear. I shall make a return trip just for the occasion. I don't think you will have any problems with Violet now, if you do write and tell me and I shall sort her out although I am sure you are both more capable of that yourself now. I am so proud of both of you. Now I think it's time you had some privacy," she left the room. Anthony drew Edith to him and smiled as he felt her tremble.

"I am so proud of you," she breathed.

"Thank you, it's about time I remembered that I'm a man, not a mouse. It's also time I remembered that I won a Victoria Cross and behaved like one worthy of it."

Edith was stunned. "A Victoria Cross, wow Anthony. I'm really impressed. Will you pin it to your morning coat on our wedding day?" she looked into his blue eyes feeling shivers run down her back.

"I certainly shall," he looked into her eyes, "Do I kiss like a hero?"

"Well I have only ever kissed one war hero but perhaps you can remind me how good it feels," she looked into his eyes, "I was having some very unladylike thoughts earlier when you kissed me."

"If I had my way I would take you home to Locksley as my bride tonight and spend the entire night making love to you." he murmured," so I think I will have to rein in my passion until then but I will kiss my fiancée now."

He kissed her passionately on the mouth and took her breath away as she melted against him, holding him tightly. When the kiss broke they were both trembling.

"Anthony," she gasped, "please tell me I will never stop feeling the way I do right now."

"Please tell me the same, Edith darling; I have honestly never felt more alive than I do right now."

"Nor have I," she whispered

**Four months later**

Downton was a hive of activity on the morning of Edith and Anthony's wedding.

Martha had arrived from New York two days earlier and was really looking after Edith. Anthony invited them for tea at Locksley and Edith drove, anxious to show her grandmother her driving skills.

"Tom taught me," Edith said proudly, "It's a valuable skill to have because it means I can be independent without a chauffeur needing to know my every move and it means I can take Anthony out. He really does miss being able to drive; he took me out a couple of times before the war and we had a splendid time."

"Well they may not be available here yet but in the States they are starting to make cars that are specially adapted so people who are disabled can drive." Martha said, "Maybe you could look into that for him? When I get home I will send you the article about it that was in the New York Times a few weeks back. I kept it with him in mind."

"Thank you Grandmama," Edith said, "it would mean so much to him."

"So has Violet been behaving herself with regard to the two of you?"

"She's raised the white flag and kept it aloft," Edith laughed.

"It's good to see you so happy Edith."

"I have been happier in the last four months than I have been in my entire life. Honestly when he kisses me I absolutely melt inside. I know what to expect come my wedding night but I have a feeling it will far exceed my expectations,"

"Passion is very important Edith but so is mutual respect and understanding and you already have plenty of that so I can see a long and very happy marriage ahead for both of you."

"He's my best friend as well as my fiancé, Grandmama; when I am with him no one and nothing else matters to either of us. I only found out that day but he won a Victoria Cross and he is determined to behave like someone worthy of that. He's made huge leaps in terms of confidence and I am just so proud of him."

"A Victoria Cross, isn't that a high distinction?"

"It's the highest bravery decoration a military person can be awarded; the civilian equivalent is the George Cross."

Anna had dressed Edith in her wedding dress and Cora came to put the famous Grantham tiara on her head.

"You look wonderful, Edith," she said.

"I feel wonderful but I'm so nervous,"

"That's understandable," Cora said.

Edith had sworn Martha to secrecy about Anthony's medal, she had not even seen it herself but he had promised to wear it on his morning coat.

"How do I look Grandmama? Will I do?"

"You look the perfect bride for a man of military distinction," Martha winked.

Edith walked down the stairs in her dress; Robert's jaw dropped for he had never known Edith look so beautiful or happy.

Edith rode to Downton church with her father.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I've got butterflies, Papa, but yes I am more than ready to become Lady Strallan."

"Edith, I am truly sorry for the way I behaved. I am sorry for not taking the time and trouble to get to know you as an adult. Can you forgive me?"

Edith kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I can, Papa. It can't be easy letting your children go to lead their own lives; maybe I will find out one day just how hard that is,"

"I hope you and Anthony give us lots of grandchildren,"

"So do I but I can understand his anxiety because his first wife died in childbirth and the baby didn't make it either,"

"Yes I remember at the time; the poor man was distraught. I think that was what took away his confidence but you have given it back to him, Edith. I'm foolish to have thought you could not make each other happy,"

"We will, Papa, because he is everything I could ever want and he doesn't just need me, I need him too."

"I am so proud of you, Edith, and I love you; I'm ashamed I haven't said these things to you nearly often enough over the years."

"I love you too, Papa and I am proud of you for letting me go."

Robert embraced her.

"Don't be a stranger," he said

They had arrived at the church and the chauffeur let them out.

Robert took his daughter's arm. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, more than ready.".

They walked along the aisle.

Anthony stood waiting and looked heart stopping gorgeous. Edith smiled when she noticed her father's awed expression on catching sight of the Victoria Cross pinned to Anthony's morning coat.

"Hello my darling," Anthony whispered.

"Hello my personal war hero,"

"Dearly beloved," Travis said.

Their voices rang out loud and clear in the high ceilinged church as they made their vows with the greatest reverence and respect for the promises they were making and for each other.

Anthony slipped the ring onto Edith's finger.

Travis pronounced them man and wife and Lady Edith Strallan walked out of the church with her husband's good arm around her waist. She was ecstatically happy as they posed for photographs.

"Be happy," Martha said.

"We will, Mrs Levinson," Anthony smiled broadly, "because I finally have everything I could ever want." he leaned down to kiss Lady Strallan gently on the lips.

The wedding breakfast flew past and Anthony managed some semblance of dancing with his bride as Edith held his injured hand,

Finally they were on their way back to Locksley. Edith leaned against him.

"I love you, Lady Strallan," he whispered.

"I love you too, Sir Anthony Strallan," she said taking hold of his injured hand.

They came to Locksley and he lifted her over the threshold with his strong left arm.

"Welcome home Lady Strallan," he said.

They had a drink before going to their room.

He kissed her hard and she responded melting into him.

"Anthony," she whispered, "I want you so much."

She carefully removed his sling, supporting his injured arm as she did so, then she removed his collar and tie so she could nuzzle and kiss his neck. He shivered violently, "Oh Edith,"

She unbuttoned his shirt gasping as she revealed his broad muscled chest and she carefully removed it. She stood drinking him in and her eyes widened in adoration.

"You are magnificent," she gasped, "I have never seen a man without his shirt on before,"

"I should hope not, Lady Strallan," he teased.

Edith put her arms around her husband and began to lovingly caress his back and shoulders; tracing his scars. Tears came to his eyes as every caress told him she loved and accepted him as he was and wanted no more than to be his in every sense. She caressed and kissed his injured arm.

"Lady Strallan, he gasped, "You really do love every part of me don't you?"

For an answer she kissed him on the lips.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most gorgeous man I have ever met?" she whispered, "that day when you wore that blue shirt I thought I would faint because you looked gorgeous enough to stop my heart in its tracks."

She removed the rest of his clothing and gasped when she saw his arousal.

"Lie down," she whispered.

He did so.

She slowly and sensuously removed her wedding dress letting it slide to the floor so he could take in her naked beauty; her slender body, her supple thighs and curvy hips. Tears filled his eyes as he gazed at her, adoringly. His heart was in his mouth.

"My god Lady Strallan, you are so beautiful," he gasped a tremor in his voice

"Well since you're gorgeous I would say we were evenly matched," she said.

She joined him in bed and he pulled her close to him to begin caressing her body with his hungry mouth.

"If you have no objections Lady Strallan I intend to make love to you all night," he murmured..

"No objections whatsoever,"

He moved down her body and began to caress her sex with his mouth; his tongue probing her labia and licking and sucking intentlyEdith began to tremble violently as a wave of powerful climaxes tore through her slender body.

"Oh Anthony; that's wonderful. Oh my god. I want you to love me so much that I end up screaming your name and begging you for more."

"I shall not refuse my lady's request," he said, sighing as her honey sweetness trickled into his mouth and over his tongue. . She tasted wonderful and she was his at last.

He took his sweet time pleasuring her and Edith trembled violently, enjoying his ministrations as she realised that finally she would be his in every sense.

He slipped inside her and she began to caress his back and shoulders. She had been so deliciously wet that it had not hurt at all and she was aware of his steady long strokes caressing her intimately.

Many hours later they finally collapsed in a sweat drenched tangle of limbs

"Oh Anthony," she had screamed as she exploded in a delicious climax, "oh my god,"

Moments later he gasped her name, "oh Edith," and relieved himself inside her.

She lay still in the crook of his good arm and cuddled him; their breathing was ragged and their pulses just slowing to normal rate.

"So was that worthy of a war hero?" he asked her once they got their breath back.

"It was worthy of my war hero husband," she whispered, "and that's all that matters; I have waited so long for tonight."

"So have I," he breathed, "and by god you were worth the wait."


End file.
